Daedric Shrines (Skyrim)
Of each of the seventeen Daedric Princes, only twelve have either a shrine or altar dedicated to them in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Shrines are lofty and grand places where followers seek audience with and praise Daedric Princes. Each shrine contains a statue of the venerated being. Jyggalag, Sheogorath, Sanguine, Hircine and Hermaeus Mora are not venerated in this way. Daedric Quests There are a total of 15 Daedric quests; however, some Daedric Princes will not give you their quests via a shrine. These quests may, instead, be found at specific places. The princes who give quest in this manner are Hermaeus Mora, Malacath, Mephala, Namira, Sanguine, Sheogorath, Vaermina, and Clavicus Vile. Nocturnal does not give any quest, but, rather, she appears in the Thieves Guild questline. The only Daedric Prince not associated with any quest is Jyggalag. Artifacts are given as rewards for each quest. Shrine of Azura This shrine is devoted to the following of Azura. One Priestess remains at the Shrine, Aranea Ienith. It is located South of Winterhold, high up in the mountains. Visiting the shrine and speaking to the priestess begins the quest The Black Star, which may yield the Azura's Star soul gem as a reward. The Shrine was built after Azura gave her followers a vision of the eruption of Red Mountain. Her priests migrated to Skyrim and built her a shrine. Sacellum of Boethiah This shrine is located east of Windhelm. To get here, take a carriage to Windhelm, and, facing away from Windhelm, follow the road East past Hollyfrost Farm. You will eventually reach a bandit hideout. The game will not allow you to continue on the road anymore (invisible wall). However, the road will split and go up the mountain. This trail will go up and west, running parallel to the road you were just on. Upon visiting the shrine, the quest, Boethiah's Calling, will begin. It is possible for you to get attacked by a random bandit in the mountains that will have a book called "Boethiah's Proving" which will also trigger the quest Boethiah's Calling. Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon This shrine is southwest of Dawnstar, on a mountain. Visiting this shrine does not '''begin the related Daedric quest, Pieces of the Past Shrine of Nocturnal This shrine may be found in the The Ragged Flagon - Cistern, in Riften, after Darkness Returns. Shrine to Peryite This shrine is located in The Reach, far to the northeast of Markarth. Visiting the shrine begins the quest The Only Cure. Statue to Meridia This shrine is located in the mountains due west of Solitude. Visiting the shrine begins the quest The Break of Dawn. Shrine of Clavicus Vile (You Will Need To Be Level 10 To Start This Quest) You can get to the shrine by doing the quest A Daedra's Best Friend Which is given to you when you first enter Falkreath by a Guard and secondly by the blacksmith. The quest starts when you follow the path and you come to a Dog called Barbas and he will guide you to the Shrine. This shrine is located inside Haemar's Shame. Surrounding the statue of Clavicus Vile are several hostile Vampire worshipers. Visiting this shrine does '''not begin the related Daedric quest (SEE ABOVE TO START QUEST). Clavicus Vile will speak to you and he will ask you to go to Rimrock Barrow where you must kill a mage called Sebastian Lort. Upon death you may steal the The Rueful Axe to give back to Clavicus Vile. You must go back to Haemar's Shame and speak to Clavicus Vile. Clavicus will now give you a choice. #To kill Barbas and steal The Rueful Axe. #To choose not to kill Barbas and get Clavicus Vile's Masque. If you choose to kill Barbas, he will become part of the Clavicus Vile statue. Shrine of Malacath A defiled shrine is located in Giant's Grove. Visiting this shrine is not possible until The Cursed Tribe quest has begun. Altar of Molag Bal Not as grand in scale as the other shrines, the Altar of Molag Bal is located underneath the Abandoned House in Markarth. Visiting the altar is only possible after initiating the quest The House of Horrors. Altar of Namira A small altar dedicated to Namira can be found in Reachcliff Cave, where several members of her coven use it to sacrifice people. This shrine is encountered during the Daedric quest The Taste of Death. Altar of Vaermina A small altar dedicated to Vaermina can be found in Nightcaller Temple, where a small cult was established at one time, before it was sacked by Orcish invaders. This shrine is encountered during the Daedric quest Waking Nightmare. {C}de:Daedra Shrine (Skyrim) Category:Daedric Shrines Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Daedric Shrines Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests Category:Locations Category:Daedric Quests